I Gotta Dance
"I Gotta Dance" is a song by Mack Z featured on her new album. A preview was announced on April 8th, 2014. The song was debuted fully on April 26th, 2014, and the music video was released October 20th, 2015. A remix EP was released January 2, 2016 and a music video was released the same day along with the remix. Mackenzie performed the song for the first time in The Girls Say Goodbye. Music Video Remix Music Video Lyrics I gotta dance I gotta dance I gotta dance When I’m at home, at school, or window shopping No matter where or why or when I know it’s gonna move me, there’s no stopping I know it’s gonna happen again Every time I hear the music Every time I hear it play Can’t help myself, just start to lose it And when I get out on the floor, I wanna thank you Mr. DJ I gotta dance, I can’t sit in my seat I gotta dance, each time I hear the beat I gotta dance, jump right up on my feet I gotta dance I gotta dance, got rhythm in my soul I gotta dance, it makes me lose control I gotta dance, freak out and let it go I gotta dance I gotta dance I gotta dance And when it hits me there’s no explanation No turning back, no reason or rhyme ‘Cause when it fills me, there’s no hesitation I let the beat take over my mind Every time I hear the music Every time I hear it play Can’t help myself, just start to lose it And when I get out on the floor, I wanna thank you Mr. DJ I gotta dance, I can’t sit in my seat I gotta dance, each time I hear the beat I gotta dance, jump right up on my feet I gotta dance I gotta dance, got rhythm in my soul I gotta dance, it makes me lose control I gotta dance, freak out and let it go I gotta dance Never gonna stop I got-ta Never gonna stop It could be a Tango or a Hip-Hop Boogie-oogie-oogie or a Hard Rock (I gotta dance) Doesn’t matter what it is I can’t stop (I gotta dance) It could be a Tango or a Hip-Hop Boogie-oogie-oogie or a Hard Rock (I gotta dance) Doesn’t matter what it is I can’t stop (I gotta dance) I gotta dance, I can’t sit in my seat I gotta dance, each time I hear the beat I gotta dance, jump right up on my feet I gotta dance I gotta dance, got rhythm in my soul I gotta dance, it makes me lose control I gotta dance, freak out and let it go I gotta dance Gallery 620 I Gotta Dance (1).jpg Other Information *The remix EP featured only this song but three different versions. All three versions are a Dave Aude remix, however each is a different version; the original remix, the radio edit and the dub mix. Category:Pop Category:Songs in Mack Z Category:Music Video Category:Other Songs Category:Songs used in The Girls Say Goodbye